sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Comment UK 2007 Jan-Jun
June 2007 *"Big opportunity for Gordon Brown to promote the countryside as part of our national indentity," Campaign to Protect Rural England, June 26 / Rural UK news *Rogue department needs to join in efforts to tackle climate change, Transport 2000, June 21 / Reduced dependence on cars UK news, Climate change UK news *The Woodland Trust gives ‘8 out of 10’ to DEFRA’s new ‘Strategy for England's trees, woods and forests’, Woodland Trust, June 20 / Trees, woodland and forest UK news *"The government is getting distracted producing web gimmicks when it should be focused on delivering results," Greenpeace comment on David Milliband's carbon calculator, Greenpeace, June 20 / Climate change UK news *Damaged landscapes the shape of things to come? Campaign to Protect Rural England, June 14 / Rural UK news *Dads need twice as much paid paternity leave and a culture shift towards father-friendly work, says Children’s Minister, institute for public policy research, June 8 / Rewarding work UK news *Protect our seas - Marine Protected Areas needed now, says Natural England, June 7 / UK coast news *National Housing and Planning Advisory Unit should not sacrifice the environment in attempt to make housing affordable, Campaign to Protect Rural England, June 7 / Spatial planning UK comment May 2007 *Dreams and nightmares for Demos consultants in Glasgow jargon wars, Designing for Civil society, May 31 / Regeneration * Analysis of English Waste Strategy Friends of the Earth, May 24 / Reduce, reuse, repair & recycle UK news, Consultations *‘Formulaic’ regeneration projects failing to improve quality of city life, argues Demos, May 23 / Visioning *Government publishes Energy White Paper and nuclear "consultation" - Greenpeace response, May 23 / Sustainable energy news UK, Consultations :*'Nuclear energy consultation a sham', say countryside campaigners, CPRE :*Energy White Paper reaction, Friends of the Earth *Local Transport Bill: not enough to tackle transport crisis, says Transport 2000, May 22 / Reduced dependence on cars UK news, Consultations *Government presses ahead with business friendly planning white paper, CPRE, May 21 :*Planning white paper: bad for the environment, bad for communities, The Civic Trust, May 22. A coalition of environmental and social organisations supported by over 2.3 million people has come together to fight damaging Government proposals to reform the planning system. :*Planning White Paper: give people a real say not just warm words, Transport 2000 :*TCPA welcomes national planning statements, but demands a right to be heard for communities, TCPA :*Greenpeace on Planning White Paper, Greenpeace :*Planning White Paper must put sustainable development centre stage, Natural England :*Government looks set to launch multiple assault on wildlife, The Wildlife Trusts :*UK no nearer to 2010 renewables target with Planning White Paper, British Wind Energy Association :* Planning White Paper slammed, Friends of the Earth / Planning Disaster, Spatial planning UK news, Consultations * Planning White Paper: Major developments may be forced through, Friends of the Earth, May 17 / Planning Disaster, Spatial planning news UK and comment *Cerebral Brown has caved in. This is cynical Brown's work, Simon Jenkins, The Guardian, May 16 / Planning Disaster, Spatial planning news UK and comment *Greenpeace welcomes SNP-Green alliance as an end to Blair’s nuclear plan for Scotland, Greenpeace, May 11 / Sustainable energy news UK *Blitz spirit needed to face threat of climate change, Michael Meacher, The Guardian, May 9 / Global climate change comment *Weymouth road decision could threaten landscape and wildlife everywhere. CPRE, May 8 / South West England, Rural issues, Biodiversity UK news *Tony Blair's Legacy for the Countryside, CPRE, May 8 / Rural issues March 2007 *UK urban policy "too timid", Royal Commission on Environmental Pollution / Saving our cities, CPRE, March 6 / Urban focus February 2007 *Urban land wasted says CPRE research, February 27 / Urban focus Other periods - News UK 200701